


Keep it Close to You

by morningvisions



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Airplanes, Blowjobs, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Some Fluff, Toilet Blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningvisions/pseuds/morningvisions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not much can happen in a boring fourteen-hour flight, unless you're Harry Styles and you're sitting next to Louis Tomlinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep it Close to You

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in a hurry and not edited YET, so I apologize for all mistakes.  
> Not saying that this happened, but I sure hope that it did. Please don't show this to them or their family members. Also please don't mock my cringe-worthy effort at sounding British.  
> Thank you, Kyle, for ideas and support I LOVE YOU.  
> Title from Dance Clarence Dance by Marble Sounds.  
> Enjoy!

Harry thinks his head is going to explode.

Quite reasonably so, as well. After he managed to be precisely 16 minutes late, his driver had to rush through the foggy streets and highways of Los Angeles to make sure the set schedule wasn't completely fucked-up. When they arrived, he was keenly separated from Louis and then ushered through the familiar corridor they usually take when they're in LAX to avoid some of the fans loitering the airport. After he lost sight of Louis, he was promptly confronted by a big crowd of people who conveniently jammed phones in his face and insisted on proclaiming their everlasting love for him loud enough for the whole airport to hear.

In the airplane now, he rubbed two fingers against his temples and resisted the urge to open his eyes. It was possible, _possible_ , that he was seated next to Louis. First class seats filled up easier when it came to longer flights, but Harry hoped to himself that the agent was generous enough to recognize them and seat them together. He presses down on his temples one more time and removes his hand.

Opening his eyes, he takes a better look at his surroundings. The seats are spacious and there are slick monitors installed in front of them, already turned on to a screen advertising the airline. He makes a mental note to take his headphones out before he puts his bag away, in case he's awake long enough to watch a movie.

"Move over; I want the isle seat." Harry automatically smiles at the familiar voice and happily obliges, dragging himself over to the other seat. Louis plumps down next to him and lets out a big chunk of air.

"I'm knackered," Louis announces. "And we've got a fourteen hour flight in front of us." Harry nods understandingly. Unwisely, they'd made the decision to pull an all-nighter the night before, situated in front of the tv with a dangerous mix of orange juice and tequila, marathoning the Harry Potter movies. Now, eight p.m LA time, they hadn't had a proper lie down for more than 36 hours.

Louis has his fringe out and is wearing a baggy grey hoodie with shorts, the most comfortable you can get for a flight. Harry thinks he looks soft and proper cuddly and he thinks of how he can't wait until the lights are off so that they can have a cuddle as they try to fight their headaches off.

"Ibuprofen?" Harry asks. He fishes inside his bag for a tablet as Louis asks the air hostess for two glasses of water. They take their pain killers right before the plane starts taxying. Much to Harry's delight, Louis pushes the chair handle up and leans into Harry. Louis feels hot and soft against him and his hair tickles the bare skin of Harry's chest. Harry carefully runs his finger against Louis' fringe once and then, from habit, checks the other passengers for cameras or any sign of interest in general.

"We're gonna try to stay like this for the next fourteen hours," Louis says informatively, his voice coming out muffled.

"Sounds horrible," Harry says jokingly. Louis nudges him on his chest—on his own bird, exposed due to Harry's refusal to button his shirt all the way up—and shuffles a bit, getting more comfortable, now resting his head completely on Harry's shoulder. This is an ironic situation that only occurs in flights, since when they're in bed, Harry downright protests to being associated in any way with the big spoon position. Between the weird noises the plane makes as it ascends and Louis' head being graceful dead weight on his shoulder, Harry's not sure how he falls asleep. But somehow he does.

-

The first time he wakes up, he wakes up to a cabin that's mostly blacked up save for the blinking of monitors and dim blue lamps above each seat. Louis' awake next to him, eyes set on the movie he's put on. As much as he hates the big spoon position and its associates, Harry is disappointed to find that Louis is not leaning on him as much anymore.

"You missed dinner," Louis tells him in a hush, eyes still on the screen. "If you want, you can watch this with me, I only just put it on. You'll fall asleep in the middle anyway." Harry nods, even though Louis' eyes aren't trained on him and feels around for his own pair of headphones. When he finds and pushes them in, he has his attempt at curling up into a ball maybe, maybe small enough to fit into Louis' side. He pushes his knees as high up to his chest as he can without making them both uncomfortable and fails at kicking off his shoes.

"You heavy fucking oaf," Louis says, his voice barely a hush anymore. "What made you think you can fit into me on this airplane that moves a lot?"

"I like it," Harry supplies as he concludes that, yes, he's proceeded once again to downplay their size difference. But he does like it and he makes it his resolution to stay like this as long as humanly possible. His hair already smells like a mix of Louis' cologne and Louis' deodorant, probably. Harry has no idea what's playing and the voices are merely background noise that lull him to sleep again. Louis' arm awkwardly curls around him and his fingers begin drawing smooth circles on his shoulder and yeah, Harry could get used to this (until his body objects to being stretched into such wrong angles, but that's a matter to deal with later.)

-

The next time Harry wakes up, it's from Louis poking him awake.

"What do you want?" he manages as he crawls his body to the left. He's sure he hears several cracks here and there.

"You're hard and I'm mildly turned on," Louis grants, his hand already settled flat against his own dick. Harry's gaze drops down to his own dick and oh, he's once again reminded that it is in fact likely, if not desirable, to double in size when seated anywhere near Louis Tomlinson. Self-conciously, Harry eyes the rest of the passengers, whom appear to be peacefully asleep. He nears his head to Louis'.

"I have a proposal to make," he whispers as his hand playfully inches closer to Louis' bulge. "Next time, take care of me without waking me up."

"That sounds wrong," Louis says, gaze following Harry's hand.

"In Canada, it's heavily punishable by law if you touch someone sexually when they're sleeping," Harry adds helpfully. His hand is on Louis' bulge now, palming him through his grey trackies. Louis feels hard and pliant under his hand and god, Harry wants to take him. Harry wants to take his whole cock, either in his mouth or ass, whichever is fine. Louis ignores what Harry said and instead goes for a muted whimper as Harry pushes his hand under the fabric at once, feeling Louis up. Louis' cock is wet with pre-cum and Harry thinks, that at that moment, there's nothing he wants quite as much as he wants to lick the pre-cum off Louis and then do a bunch of other stuff he's perfected over the years with his mouth. He wraps his fingers around Louis' cock more tightly and moves his hand at a steady pace. At this point, he doesn't really care how much of a show he could be putting on for the middle-aged man sitting across from them.

"I have a proposal to make," Louis says, voice weak and defeated. "We take this to the bathroom." Off the top of his head, Harry can list at least five reasons why that's a horrible idea. Their PR agents could probably list twenty. Then again, right at this moment, he doesn't suppose he gives a fuck. He removes his hands and hopes the last stroke of his pinky against Louis' dick is good enough to add to Louis' arousal. He hopes that Louis' mind is left in circles, lost in the thought of Harry and his mouth and his hands. He hopes, as Louis tugs on his shirt and steers him through the tight row between the seats, that Louis' mind is a spur of obscene thoughts and HarryHarryHarry. The toilet is unoccupied. Louis pushes Harry in and locks the door behind him.

Inside the toilet is loud and Harry feels a cold breeze against his ankles. The toilet isn't vast, but they'll make it work. They've made worse work. As Louis' towing on his shirt impatiently, Harry takes a moment to study Louis. He looks as soft as he did before, his hoodie let down to cover a bit of his collarbone. His fringe is tucked to the side and his pupils are blown and fuck, Harry wants him so bad. He's been wanting him for the past couple of years but it feels like he's never actually wanted him more.

"Want you," Louis reflects his thoughts. Harry leans in to sloppily kiss him on his lips. He presses his palm down on Louis' dick as he kisses him and Louis pushes himself into Harry's hand, restless and lustful. When Harry pulls back, Louis tugs on his hair.

"Want you," he says breathlessly. "On your knees. Now." Harry wastes no more time and obeys, hastily dropping to his knees. He steadies himself using the sink to his right and makes quick work of Louis' trackies. Harry's good at this, he knows that. He's done this too many times and he knows how to get with Louis. He knows how Louis likes it. He knows how Louis fucking loves it when Harry licks the underside of his cock one time. He knows how Louis likes to be fingered and he knows Louis. He knows Louis far too well to let Louis have a bad time. His trousers pushed down to his knees, Harry firmly pumps Louis' dick up and down a couple of times before he surges in, mouthing at the head, his lips slick on Louis' wet cock. He moves his tongue as well, selectively running it over Louis' dick, tasting him everywhere. Louis moans through his teeth, his hand gentle on Harry's head, urging him to go forward. When Harry looks up at Louis' he finds Louis' head thrown back, lips parted and teeth biting down on his lower lip.

"You look so good," Harry says before he takes Louis in. He takes Louis' whole length in his mouth and sucks, hyperaware of the profane sounds his lips are making as they moved about on Louis' cock. Harry's always loved the feeling himself. Louis' cock heavy in his mouth, on his tongue, his come speckles of saltiness and sourness in Harry's mouth, skin slithering along Harry's own lips. Above him, Louis' panting and suppressing moans, because apparently their in-flight dignity has some importance. Harry moves faster, having met with a sudden urgency. He wants to make Louis feel good and he wants to make Louis feel good fast. He propels his head forward, Louis' cock hitting his throat now. He tastes the sourness on at the end of his tongue and then Louis' coming inside Harry's mouth, all over his tongue as Harry's lips are wrapped rigidly around Louis' cock. Harry swallows around Louis before he moves his head away and coughs a little. When he goes up and bends over the sink, filling his mouth with water and spitting it out, Louis ruffles his hair and kisses him on the back of his neck.

"You're an absolute menace," he says and Harry chuckles. When he moves to the door, Louis' hand on his waist, he finds out that he was too lost in the sensation to notice the fact that, as a tribute to his teenage years, he's come in his pants as well. Outside, they're met with a woman of about fifty, fuming and chewing on the inside of her cheek.

"Excuse us," Louis says cheerfully. "Got something I couldn't have dealt with myself." Harry manages to quench a sharp fit of laughter he's so prone to when around Louis. When they're back in their seats and Louis' successfully resided to his previous position—leaning against Harry, hair feathery on Harry's chest—Harry kisses his head.

"Something you couldn't have dealt with yourself?" he inquires teasingly.

"Well, Harold," Louis says giddily, like he's not the least bit tired. "It's more a matter of choice. Would I rather do it myself, or would I rather have the love of my life do it for me?" Harry nods defiantly.

"I suppose it does come down to it, doesn't it?" Louis bops him on his jaw.

"We," he says, "are gonna stay like this for the next 6 hours."

-

The third time Harry wakes up, he has no idea how much time has passed since they've boarded and he can't be assed to check his phone as he's quite comfortable with Louis curled up against him, looking peaceful. Harry doesn't think he'll ever run out of adjectives for Louis, but if he absolutely had to use only one, just one for Louis, he believes 'beautiful' would do the job. The word is so raw and yet so complicated and matches perfectly against Louis. Louis whose eyelashes cast a subtle shadow on his cheek under the blue light illuminating from the small lamp above them, Louis whose cheekbones could probably kill a man and Louis with his now closed blue eyes. Harry touches Louis' hair poking out of his hoodie, careful not to break Louis' pose and thinks that it would be unfair if he was forced to sum Louis up in one word.

-

The next time Harry wakes up, they're landing.

"It's been a hell of a ride, gentlemen," Louis announces next to him, already sitting upright, his seatbelt fastened.

"Always the best with you," Harry says sleepily as he tries to open his eyes and regrets it immediately, light cruelly booming through his eyelids.

"Don't make it cheesy. Love you," Louis says and scoots down to pick up his headphones that had been discarded on the floor. Coming up, his shoulder dives—not very hard— into Harry's ribs by accident.

"Oops," he says.

"Hi," Harry says, almost instinctively and wonders how he doesn't want to kill himself after a 14-hour flight that moved and plunged around too much. But then again, it's Louis he's with. It's always Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I had a headache while writing this but! Comments and kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
